1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and device for transmitting and/or receiving data by using an application window having a predetermined size.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions. For example, the mobile terminal may perform a data and voice communication function, an image or moving picture capturing function by using a camera, a voice storage function, a music file reproduction function via a speaker system, or an image or video displaying function.
Some mobile terminals include additional functionality for playing a game, and some other mobile terminals are embodied as multimedia devices. Moreover, due to the rapid development of smart phones, creation and use of various applications has increased.
However, when a mobile terminal has a multi-window function, the multi-window function is provided on a small-sized screen so that only one or a limited number of applications running in the respective windows are executed. That is, due to a limit in the size of the screen of the mobile terminal, usability of the multi-window function is decreased.